


Irregular never Regular

by vantecum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, CEO, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantecum/pseuds/vantecum
Summary: The boys of 127 go to a strip club and unexpectedly fall in love with the strippers.





	Irregular never Regular

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is very poorly formatted. I haven't written creatively in a long while so please don't judge it. There will be smut eventually. Let me pass my exams first...

“Are you sure this is the place Tae?” Johnny asks with slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Flaunting the posh personality he’s acquired over the years as his wealth and status grew exponentially.  
They stood in the gravel parking lot of this nasty, run down place Taeyong has been screeching about for the past two weeks. 

“Okay guys, I know what you all are thinking but we have to come here; I’ve heard incredible things!”  
Johnny, Yuta, Taeil, Jaehyun, and Doyoung all look between one another, scanning for any hint of non-resistance as they all perch directly outside of Jaehyun and Doyoung’s black-and-white matching Lexus LC 500s, that they could only afford after years of work at the company.

 

Somehow the six boys were able to start their own business in Taeyong’s bedroom after school. Because they’re musical nerds, it started out as app development, creating apps that were basically just knock-off versions of Musical.ly and Tik Tok. The initial response was better than they had expected, each app getting around 300,000 downloads.  
And because they’re all incredibly ambitious, they moved onto bigger things. Software development.

Right before graduation, they had developed a software that made it easier for budding artists to record, edit, and produce their own music. That’s when things got crazy. 1.2 million downloads in less than a year and once the media got wind that a couple high school grads had created it, their popularity skyrocketed!  
The boys decided then that they should make this their career. They liked each other. They worked well together and things were just falling into place.  
They were able to buy their own building and supplies thanks to connections that Doyoung and Johnny’s parents had. So they kept developing apps and software and now, four years later, they’re all CEOs of the newest and hottest Fortune 500 company; 127 Inc. The name comes from the geographical location of their first investor and shareholder, SM Entertainment.  
So that’s how these six 21 year olds ended up with hundreds of millions of dollars each and too much free time on their hands.

 

“Tae, why don’t we just go downtown to Ace of Angels like we always do” Doyoung suggests grabbing Taeyong by the elbow and rubbing circles into it as he delivers the most shit eating grin of all time.

“Yeah it’s way nicer than this shit hole” Taeil says rolling his eyes and lifting his Louis Vuitton loafers off the gravel parking lot to scan them for any stains.

“Ace of Angels is boring and Baekhyun has been preaching about this place for the past month! There can’t be something he knows that I don’t!” Taeyong says pleadingly, giving all of the boys puppy eyes and huffing a bit at the end of each sentence.

“Well why are we here on a Thursday night? Why don’t we just come tomorrow night?” Yuta asks genuinely curious.

“Baekhyun told me that there are special acts that work only on Thursday evening. He kept saying that I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t spend one Thursday night here, so can we please just go in already!” Taeyong pleads with the guys looking them all over, begging with his eyes once again.

“Fine, let’s go or he’ll never stop whining guys” Jaehyun sighed out as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants and brushed past Taeyong as he pranced towards the door.

Taeyong’s tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth as he skipped towards Jaehyun to catch up to his strides. But that was the last time Taeyong let the soft side of him show for the night.

They waltzed in pairs of two as they sauntered to the door.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong leading the pack. Their hands were nestled in their dress pants pockets, Tae wore a black velvet button down, Italian leather loafers and a chunky, silver chain-choker that tightly adorned his neck. Jaehyun’s look was similar on the bottom, however, he wore a burgundy satin button down and thin, loose gold chains around his neck.

Yuta and Taeil follow behind in the middle. The most expensive parts of their outfits were most definitely their shoes. Louis Vuitton and Gucci loafers adorning their feet. Everything above the feet was a bit less fancy both choosing to wear nice, of course expensive jeans, and cotton button downs; Yuta’s shirt was of course unbuttoned basically down to his navel but he pulled it off so beautifully. Their jewelry stood out the most. Yuta chose to wear the most bright and diamond studded jewelry he could find. His ears were covered by cascading diamond earrings, every one of his holes occupied. He wore thin diamond bracelets that made his wrists look dainty and brutal all at the same time. His bar nipple piercings peeking out everytime he moved and his shirt opened up too much on the sides.  
The rings Taeil wore were humongous. Three giant, chunky silver rings on each hand. A classic Rolex on his right wrist. And a single dangly silver chain around his neck. He looked pretty but the kind of pretty that made you feel insecure about yourself. 

 

Johnny and Doyoung are the rear of the group. Their outfits were far less formal and it almost makes it seem like they were going out tonight incognito. Johnny wore black jeans and white turtleneck befitting of the declining temperatures that usually came about during this time of the year. He wore a chain-choker similar to that of Taeyong’s but absent of all the bling and showcased the smooth silver of the jewelry. He wore a big watch as well but no rings. His Versace belt buckle was certainly nothing to be overlooked. Doyoung wore dark jeans as well and a royal blue henley that showcased his firm pectorals and made him look broader than usual. He wore no jewelry besides a single white gold bad on his right middle finger. 

That’s how they all ended up at The Cherry Bomb. A low class, hole-in-the-wall strip club and bar located on the outskirts of the NCity on a chill November night.  
It was a night that they unexpectedly would never forget...

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and suggestions are VERY welcome!


End file.
